Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow
Well seeing as my KHII walkthrough kinda went bust and I'm bored Welcome to my Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough. I -as I'm sure you are all aware- am the Great and all powerful ruler of the wiki DarkestShadow. Now then, back to the important stuff Shadow's. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will from here on forth be named BbS, Oh yes, bet you didn't see that coming I created a new technical term for this game anyway, BbS is the First KH game on the "PSP" or "PlayStation Portable" and may I say they did a damn good job of it. it easily qualify's as one of the best in the series, and may even challenge My favorite game for the title of best. How to Play As usual most of this you'll be used to, and seeing as I'm lazy I'll just copy it from one of my other walkthroughs. Lets cover the simple stuff first. First, you need a pair of working human hands, the ability to see moving pictures without falling into an epiliptic seizure and a pair of organs strapped to the side's of your head called ears to be used for listening to the voice acting and the wonderful music. Now for the technical stuff. First you need a PlayStation Portable or "PSP" or else you won't be able to play the game. Also those hands I mentioned earlier, you'll need them now so you can place the UMD inside the console, if you can't do this then well I'm sorry for you man. Controls These controls are slightly different to your average Kingdom Hearts game, so let me explain it in great detail: You can attack, talk and access shops and save points by pressing , jump by pressing , use Commands by both , , and . is used for multiple action commands such as Dodge roll or payback commands. as usual is used as your menu/pause button. and is used for first person view (pretty much useless). the sholder buttons, when pressed left or right respectivly, change the camera angle, and when pressed down simultaneously activate "Shotlocks". Commands In this game you have all sorts of things to play with, but combat revolves around Commands. Commands in this game are done differently than you're used to in the way that you now have a Command Deck which hosts multiple user chosen commands that can give you the advantage in battle, such as Cure or potions to Fire and blizzard, or even new attack commands such as Fire surge and Time Splicer. They are used by moving the command menu in the bottom left corner with and , and activated using . Shotlocks Shotlocks are special commands that are activated by holding down both shoulder buttons, and aiming at as many enemies as possible. You'll noticed there is a little gauge on the bottom left screen when in the Shotlock screen. this tells you how many lock-on's you can get with the attack. If you manage to use up every lock in the time limit you'll get to extend the Shotlock for a bit longer, causing more damage. Boss Template For each Boss fight you encounter in the game you will see this template: An image of the enemy will also be included and the fight will be classified under a Boss Type. Character Template Every time a new Character that is important to the storyline is introduced, this template will be used to give a bit of background info/my opinion on them. An image of the character will also be included and the character will be classified under a Character Type. Table of Contents Tutorial * Part one: Tutorials all around (hooray!) Ventus * Part two: Random balls of light attack? What is this tomfoolery? * Part three: Dwarf's, Princesses and little blue creatures... Completely normal day I guess * Part four: Oh a pumpkin with wheels you say? Sure I'll believe that * Part five: Sleeping, fairy's and hearts oh my! * Part six: It's a shooting star, oh wait... its just that kid with the mask * Part seven: Floating Castle's, talking Mice and random star things... I QUIT! * Part eight: Hey a gun... Wait a minute it fires... ICECREAM! * Part nine: To the Games we go! hey I wonder if they'll have good prizes? * Part ten: Ooooh Giant space ship * Part eleven: Argh, we be pirates of the Caribbean Neverland areas (incomplete) Aqua Terra Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough